Sleepover! Over and Over?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Natsu X Lucy Romantic ONESHOT! / Canon / OOC maybe? / Bagaimana jadinya jika Natsu meminta untuk menginap di rumah Lucy semalam saja? Apa yang akan terjadi ya? / NO LEMON - - just fluffy things / RnR!


Ciaaa … XD

Day-chan kembali dengan fic oneshot Natsu X Lucy XD v

Entah kenapa walaupun juga suka dengan pairing lain di fandom ini, pairing ini tetep di hatiku *ceileh*

Dan, jangan tanya kelanjutan fic ongoingku ya! XD v peaceee XD

Dozo yoroshiku minna-tachi!

Warning : Typo(s), Canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**.**

_**Sleepover! (Over and Over?)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan ceria di sisi sungai. Kaki-kaki rampingnya berjalan dengan sedikit loncatan-loncatan kecil di langkahnya. Manik coklatnya kelihatan menguarkan aura keceriaan yang membuat siapa saja tersenyum jika melihatnya.

Seorang—seekor anjing yang tidak jelas spesiesnya(?) pun ikut berjalan di sebelahnya. Tubuhnya yang selalu bergetar menambahkan kesan lucu dan sedikit aneh.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis _blondie_ satu ini bisa seceria itu, jawabannya adalah karena dia sudah membayar uang sewa apartemennya selama tiga bulan ke depan. Ya, total 2.100.000 jewel telah terbayarkan dengan lunas. Kini dia tidak mempunyai tanggungan apa-apa dalam waktu sedikit panjang.

Bersenandung ria, dia membuka pintu apartemen yang bernuansa coklat itu.

"_Tadaima_ …"

"Yo! _Okaeri_, Luce."

1 …

2 …

3 …

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINIIIII … ?" ucap—teriak Lucy sambil menendang pemuda berambut _pinkish_ itu hingga ia menabrak tembok dengan keras.

"Luuuccyyyy …" ucap seorang—seekor kucing bersayap(?) berwarna biru memeluk dada gadis _Stellar Spirit _itu dengan manja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini hah?" tanya Lucy kesal—setelah melepaskan secara paksa kucing biru itu dari dadanya.

"Kami ke sini untuk bermalam, boleh kan Luce?" ucap Natsu setelah sadar dari hantaman _Lucy Kick_ yang menerpanya tadi.

Alis Lucy mengerut, "bermalam?"

"Setelah misi tadi yang lumayan panjang itu, kami pulang ke rumah. Dan kami baru sadar kalau rumah kami itu tidak layak untuk ditinggali," ucap Happy. "Sangat kotor dan tidak nyaman."

_Kupikir sedari dulu memang begitu, apa kalian baru sadar sekarang_? Batin Lucy _sweatdroped_.

"Karena aku merasa capek, kami memutuskan untuk membersihkan esok pagi saja," timpal Natsu.

"Hmm …" Lucy menggumam. "Lalu kalian ke sini …?"

"Ya untuk bermalam. Kau tahu," ucap Natsu memutar bola matanya. "Menginap."

Lucy yang sedari tadi masih _buffering_ tiba-tiba tersentak, "MENGINAP?" mulut Lucy menganga dengan tidak elitnya. "DI APARTEMENKU?" Kedua makhluk itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil menyetujui perkataan Lucy.

Wajah Lucy seketika berubah menjadi warna merah kemerah-merahan(?). "Ke-ke-kenapa tidak yang lain saja!" ucap Lucy sewot.

Natsu berdecak kesal. "Oh ayolah Luce, kau kira siapa yang membantumu untuk mendapatkan uang sewa apartemen ini?" Happy mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Ta-tapi …" ucap Lucy tertahan.

Hening menyelimuti kedua—ketiga insan ini seketika. Wajah tak terbaca dari Natsu, wajah bingung dari Lucy dan wajah unyu-unyu dari Happy(?). Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda api itu bangkit berdiri.

"Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau. Cari hotel saja, ayo Happy," ucap Natsu datar. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu suka dengan keputusan Lucy. Yah tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya.

Lucy memandang kedua makhluk itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Oke—memang selama ini Natsu dan Happy membantunya dalam membayar uang sewa ini. Walaupun Gray dan Erza juga ikut berjasa. Apalagi misi tadi, misi yang berhadiahkan lumayan banyak jewel—10 juta jewel. Mengalahkan tiga _Dark_ Guild, tim Natsu membagi penghasilannya menjadi 2.500.000 per orang—minus Happy tentunya, dia sudah satu paket dengan dengan itulah Lucy membayar uang sewa untuk tiga bulan ke depan.

Sekarang, orang yang telah membantumu banyak itu berganti meminta tolong padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membantunya? Itu sudah pasti kan. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia meminta tolong untuk menginap di rumahmu? Sendirian berdua? Oke—lagi-lagi kucing unyu itu harus tersisih dari hitungan.

Itu sangat … Err yah begitulah. Dua orang yang tidak bersaudara tinggal di satu atap … Hm sepertinya khayalan gadis _blondie_ itu terlalu lebay. Tapi bayangkan saja. Dia masih gadis dan pemuda itu masih perjaka—hei Lucy apa yang kau pikirkan?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mereka itu sahabatnya.

Menghela napas, dengan malu-malu Lucy pun menarik lengan pemuda berambut _pink_ lucu itu dengan manja.

"Hn?" Natsu menoleh ke belakang.

"Ka-kalian … boleh menginap di sini, kok," ucap Lucy sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah—yang bagi Natsu itu sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

"Eh?" Natsu berbalik dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kau serius, Luce?" tanya Natsu tidak yakin—dan tidak percaya.

Bayangkan saja. Siapa sih yang tidak percaya kalau tadinya gadis yang ada di depannya ini membentak-bentaknya dan tiba-tiba bersikap ehem—manis padanya?

"Hm," Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

_SRET_

"Terima kasih, Luce! Kau sangat membantu kami," ucap Natsu haru dan memeluk Lucy dengan erat. Lucy yang kaget karena ada serangan tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan _blushing_ di pipinya semakin menambah.

"E-eh? Y-yaa," ucap Lucy sekenanya. Dia mulai membalasnya—malu tapi mau.

"_Dekiterrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuu_," Happy terkekeh kecil dan terlihat sangat unyuuuuu(?).

"Jangan gulung lidahmu _baka-neko_!" ucap Lucy kesal—masih dengan posisi pelukan erat Natsu. Happy hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hah! Aku kira akan menghabiskan uangku di sebuah hotel! Syukurlah kau mau, Luce," ucap Natsu melepas pelukannya. Lucy hanya menghela napas.

"Yah, ini masih tanggal 24. Aku masih punya persediaan makanan yang cukup untuk menyuguhimu," ucap Lucy. "Ayo, kubuatkan makan malam," ajak Lucy tersenyum tipis dan menuju dapur.

Tiba-tiba Happy tersentak, "AAAAHHH!" teriaknya seakan-akan dia lupa sesuatu yang besar dan penting.

"Ng? _Nani desu ka_, Happy?" tanya Natsu sudah akan mengikuti langkah Lucy menuju dapurnya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, apa benar sekarang itu tanggal 24?" tanya Happy seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu arah.

"Iya, Happy. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lucy yang ikut berbalik karena teriakan sang kucing-yang-bisa-bicara ini.

Happy terlihat nyengir kuda. "Aku … lupa bahwa ada janji dengan Charle," ucapnya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Aku ke rumah Wendy, ya!" ucapnya melesat keluar dengan cepat—melalui jendela.

"E-eeeeh?" ucap keduanya dengan tidak percaya.

Hening sesaat.

"Ng …" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Mengetahui kalau lawan bicaranya juga ikut bicara, mereka berdua melihat satu sama lain.

"Kau saja," ucap Natsu canggung.

"A-aku akan membuat makan malam," ucap Lucy tak kalah canggungnya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur yang sempat terhenti itu.

"Kubantu," ucap Natsu mulai bersemangat dan mengikuti langkah Lucy.

Lucy tersentak kaget. "Tidaaak kau tidak boleh masuk ke dapurku atau dapurku akan hancur," ucap Lucy horror berbalik menatap Natsu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Natsu hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Lucy.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengeluarkan sihirku," ucap Natsu.

"Ja-janji ya," ucap Lucy takut takut. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam dapur dan mulai memasak.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk membuat sup—makanan paling mudah yang bisa mereka lakukan. Hanya tinggal memotong-motong beberapa sayuran dan daging, dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah air panas—yang dicampuri kaldu.

"Natsu, tolong nyalakan kompornya dan rebus air kaldunya," ucap Lucy yang sedang memotong kentang berbentuk kotak-kotak. Natsu mengangguk dan melaksanakannya.

Natsu pun melakukannya. Tapi yang namanya Natsu, melihat air kaldu yang tak kunjung mendidih membuatnya gemas. "Apa ini mendidihnya masih lama?" tanya Natsu tidak sabaran.

"Lumayan," jawab Lucy tanpa memandang Natsu dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sesaat kemudian matanya melebar dan memandang Natsu, "Hei! Jangan bilang kalau—"

Terlambat. Natsu menggunakan sihir apinya untuk mempercepat rebusan air kaldu itu.

"Kyaaa! Natsu! Sudah kubilang jangan—AH!" Lucy yang terlalu panik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Natsu, secara tidak sengaja jarinya tergores pisau yang dia gunakan untk memotong kentang.

"LUCE! Kau tak apa?" ucap Natsu tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Dia segera memberhentikan aksi sihir apinya dan mendekati Lucy yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya—perih.

Dengan segera Natsu memegang tangan dan meneliti jari Lucy yang teriris itu. Jari telunjuk kanan yang mengeluarkan darah banyak itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Natsu memencetnya dari bawah.

"Na-natsu … aku tidak apa-apa! Ini hanya luka kecil, bodoh!" ucap Lucy yang bingung dengan sikap overprotektifnya Natsu terhadap dirinya.

"Benar ini luka kecil. Tapi sekecil apapun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, Luce," ucap Natsu memandang manik coklat itu dengan tajam. "Apalagi jika ini disebabkan oleh diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku," tambah Natsu.

_BLUSH_. Hanya semburat merah yang merajalela di wajah gadis _blondie_ ini. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan rasa perih yang menjalar di jarinya. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, _ADA APA DENGANKU INI? ADA APA DENGANNYA?_ Teriak Lucy dalam hati.

"Na-natsu … aku benar-benar tidak apa-ap—Na-NA—"

Natsu melahap jari yang berlumuran darah itu. Berusaha menyesap semua darah yang telah keluar ke dalam mulutnya, dan membuangnya—meludahkannya di wastafel dekat mereka.

"Igneel mengajariku untuk melakukan ini ketika ada darah yang tidak mau berhenti keluar," ucap Natsu menampilkan cengirannya seperti biasa. Tangannya kini melepaskan tangan Lucy yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Beri plester saja itu sudah cukup."

"Oh … Begitu ya …" ucap Lucy sekenanya. Hatinya kini tidak dapat dia kontrol lagi—lepas kendali. Jantungnya bertalu-talu seperti penduduk desa menumbuk beras di hari mau pagi(?)—lupakan.

Natsu berbalik dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "Hei, ini sudah mendidih, Luce," ucapnya membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"Eh, i-iya," ucap Lucy. Dia meneruskan pekerjaan memotongnya yang tinggal sedikit itu dan memasukkan semua bahan ke dalam panci—yang sedikit gosong karena terkena sihir api Natsu tadi.

Setelah beberap saat menunggu, akhirnya sup buatan mereka pun jadi. Tidak begitu mewah memang—ayolah, hanya sebuah sup biasa. Tapi rasa kebersamaan yang membuat makanan ini menjadi istimewa dan berharga.

Mereka pun mulai makan dalam hening. Oke—tidak seberapa hening. Karena Natsu memakan supnya dengan cara yang agak sedikit frontal—dia bahkan tidak menggunakan sendok untuk mendapatkan isi sup itu, melainkan langsung dia minum dari mangkoknya. Yah, itulah Natsu.

"Ini enak, Luce!" ucap Natsu err, sedikit muncrat karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh sup. Lucy—yang duduk tepat di depannya itu hanya bisa sedikit mundur dan terkekeh pelan sambil _sweatdroped_.

"Ya …" balas Lucy. Dia memakan supnya dengan normal—berbeda dengan pemuda bodoh di depannya ini.

Natsu menelan sup yang ada di mulutnya itu dengan satu tegukan. "Aku harap kita bisa memasak seperti ini lagi. Ini menyenangkan daripada membakar ikan," ucap Natsu dengan lancar—karena dia sudah menelan semua sup di mulutnya.

Mendengar itu, Lucy hanya bisa mengeluarkan semburat tipis—lagi-lagi. "A-aku harap juga begitu."

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, mereka berdua duduk di sofa kamar Lucy. Tidak berjauhan dan tidak berdekatan juga.

Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya mereka ehem—berduaan. Di saat begini, biasanya akan selalu ada Gray atau Erza—tim Natsu. Atau kalau tidak ada Happy yang selalu menemani Natsu, sehingga tidak bisa disebut sedang berduaan.

Tapi, apa daya. Gray sudah pasti pulang ke rumahnya—dan di-_stalking_ oleh Juvia seperti biasa. Erza pun sudah pulang ke Fairy Hills. Dan Happy, secara mendadak dia ternyata mempunyai janji dengan _exceed_ Wendy yang terlihat cuek itu.

Jadi, ini adalah kali pertama mereka. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukan. Serba canggung. Natsu menggaruk pipinya kecil, jujur dia tidak suka kecanggungan ini. Tapi apa daya dia juga merasa canggung.

"Uhm …" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. _De ja vu_. Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain lagi.

"Ka-kau saja," ucap Lucy tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau saja," ucap Natsu berusaha untuk menekankan nada santai.

Dengan itu, Lucy pun berdiri. "Kalau begitu, a-aku mau tidur. Kau tidur di mana?" ucap Lucy yang berusaha untuk santai juga.

"Di sofa ini tidak apa-apa," ucap Natsu memperlihatkan gigi taringnya—cengiran yang biasanya.

Melihat itu Lucy jadi ikut tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Lucy kemudian dia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya—yang menurut Natsu sangat empuk itu.

"Luce,"

"Hn?"

"_Oyasumi_," Natsu memperlihatkan senyumnya. Senyum asli—bukan cengiran. Senyum yang jarang dia perlihatkan kepada semua orang. Padahal jika dia tersenyum seperti itu, mungkin Loke akan tersaingi.

"Uh … _O-oyasumi_," ucap Lucy berusaha untuk menahan semburat merah yang akan menjalar di pipinya lagi itu.

Lucy pun naik ke tempat tidur bernuansa _pink_ itu. Dia melirik ke arah sofa yang terletak beberapa meter di sampingnya—tempat Natsu tidur, dan melihat bahwa Natsu juga sudah berposisi untuk menuju ke _Dream Land_.

Tersenyum kecil, Lucy pun memanjatkan doa dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NATSUUU!"

"Hng?" Natsu terlonjak bangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Ada apa Luce? Ini masih tengah malam," ucap Natsu setengah mengantuk.

"NATSUUU! KUMOHON JANGAN!" ucap—teriak Lucy sambil mengeluarkan likuid bening dari matanya—merembes sampai ke pipi putih mulusnya.

"Luce?" ucap Natsu bertanya-tanya. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati Lucy yang masih berbaring dengan tenang di tempat tidurnya. "Dia mengigau?" ucap Natsu pada dirinya sendiri.

Panik—karena dari suara Lucy yang sepertinya dia mimpi buruk itu, dia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu Lucy dengan pelan. "Luce? Luce? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"NATSU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! Hiks …" teriak Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi. Natsu sudah berusaha untuk menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya semakin keras. Tidak membuahkan hasil, Natsu pun nekat naik ke tempat tidur gadis _stellar spirit_ itu.

Dia memiringkan tubuh Lucy ke arahnya dan memeluk erat gadis di depannya ini. Dengan pelan, dia memeluk Lucy yang sedang menangis itu dan menepuk-nepuk belakang kepalanya pelan. Dadanya serasa basah karena sesenggukan dari Lucy.

Aneh. Setelah Natsu memeluk Lucy, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Lucy, ataupun teriakan dan igauan aneh dari gadis itu. Tangisannya pun lama kelamaan berhenti. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah sebuah dengkuran halus yang menggelitik dadanya.

Natsu memandang ke bawah—memandang wajah Lucy. Benar, dia sudah tidur dengan pulas. Mau berdiri dan meninggalkan Lucy, rasanya tidak enak—siapa tahu Lucy bisa terbangun? Lucy pun bergerak semakin dalam ke dada Natsu—hingga jantung Natsu serasa dipompa semakin cepat.

"Lu-luce …" ucap Natsu—entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Luce … aku harus bersamanya … dia mengancam akan bunuh diri …"_

"_Tidak, Natsu, kumohon. Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"_

"_Karena dia teman sejak kecilku, Luce! Kita hanya teman selama beberapa tahun saja kan?"_

"_Natsu kau kejam …"_

"_Selamat tinggal Luce …"_

"_NATSUUU! NATSUUU JANGAAAN! NATSU JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! Hiks …"_

_GREP_

"_Eh …?" Lucy merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat memeluk tubuhnya._

_Ini begitu hangat. Seakan-akan Lucy ingin terus balas memeluknya. Dia tidak tahu ini apa, tapi ini terasa begitu menyamankan dan tenang. Dia ingin terus seperti ini …_

_Luce …_

_Luce …_

"Luce!" ucap Natsu berkali-kali. Dia harus membangunkan gadis ini jika dia ingin bangkit dari kasur ini—ya Tuhan pelukan gadis ini erat sekali!

"Hng?" Lucy masih mempunyai setengah kesadaran. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari posisi mereka—yang tidak berubah sama sekali dari kemarin itu. Sontak membuat darah mengumpul semua di pipi Lucy.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Lucy dan menendang Natsu sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"_Ittai_ … Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" ucap Natsu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit terbentur lantai.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa kau berada di tempat tidurku … dan memelukku?" ucap Lucy dengan memerah.

"Kau semalam mengigau aneh. Kau mengatakan …" ucap Natsu menceritakan apa yang telah Lucy igaukan lengkap beserta mimik wajah Lucy saat itu—membuat Lucy tidak kuasa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Oh … jadi begitu? _Gomen ne_ Natsu," ucap Lucy tersenyum.

"H-hn," Natsu menoleh ke arah selain Lucy.

Natsu bangkit berdiri. "Memang apa sih yang kau impikan?" tanyanya mengerutkan alisnya. Lucy hanya tersentak.

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Yang benar?"

"H-hn."

"Huh, ya sudah," ucap Natsu berbalik. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah. Staminaku sudah kembali, jadi aku akan mencari Happy dan membersihkan rumah kami."

_SRET_

"Te-terima kasih telah menjagaku semalaman," ucap Lucy memeluk Natsu dari belakang. Natsu terlihat membelalakkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berbalik menatap manik coklat itu.

Mata coklat yang memandangnya juga itu seakan menyihirnya untuk terus mendekat. Lebih dekat dan dekat lagi. Dekat hingga akhirnya—

_CUP_

—sebuah kecupan ditenggerkan Natsu di bibir merah Lucy.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya ya, Luce," ucap Natsu tersenyum. Lucy pun ikut tersenyum.

Natsu pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk keluar dari apartemen Lucy. Sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamar, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis _blondie_ itu.

"Kau kemarin mengigau kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu, _ne_?" ucap Natsu. "… itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," Natsu pun segera beranjak dari apartemen Lucy—meninggalkan Lucy dengan semburat merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

_DIA MENCIUMKUUUUUUU! Dan apa maksudnya kalimat tadi?_ Batin Lucy memegang wajahnya yang masih memanas itu.

_A-a-a-a-a-aku menciumnya … dan sedikit keceplosan, sial _… batin Natsu dengan semburat merah yang sudah dia tidak bisa tahan lagi—dia selalu bisa menahan _blushing_-nya, tapi sekarang dia sudah lepas kendali.

Pemuda _pinkish_ itu memandang langit-langit yang cerah.

"Aku harus merusuhkan rumah sering-sering."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Happy!" panggil seorang gadis berambut putih dan bergaun merah marun itu.

"Aye!" yang dipanggil langsung menuju ke bar guild dengan muka sumringah.

"Apakah kau sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua?"

"Aye! Semua terlaksana dengan baik!"

Mirajane tersenyum menyeringai. "Lalu, apakah kau sudah menempatkan lacrima videonya?" tanya Mirajane.

"Aye!"

"Kucing pintar! Sekarang ini hadiahmu!" ucap Mirajane sambil memberi Happy sebaskom(?) ikan kesukaannya. Happy langsung memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ayeeee!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini adalah fic paling romantic yang pernah aku buat X"D.

Maaf kalo Natsu nya OOC. Sumfah gak bisa buat Natsu nggak OOC D"X

Lalu tentang lacrima video itu, anggap aja itu video camera XD #maksa

Fic ini FULL NALU ROMANTIC SCENES! Hadah aku sampe blushing sendiri baca ini XD.

Yaps, mungkin segitu aja.

**Sumbangkan komentar anda sekalian ya! Yosh ^o^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
